


Demigods

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Percy Jackson and the Olympians au, Karkat is a son of Hades and John is a son of Zeus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by catflavored on dreamwidth for HSWC 2014: BR 3
> 
> Percy Jackson aus are my weakness (as are avatar ones :P)

You fucking hate that fucking son of Zeus.

You have decided he's just too fucking perfect. The ass-munch completes every quest he's given, has saved the world from pure godly destruction more times then you can count and his hair is ridiculously flawless.

You are of course talking about John Egbert, resident camp hero. The same one who flew up and picked you almost straight out of one of the mouth's of a hydra when you were both just 13 years old. No one of course remembers the part where you burned their necks after he chopped their heads off. The idiot had forgotten the grow back in twos.

You are Karkat Vantas, son of Hades and you are the other, less famous and not nearly appreciated enough half of the wonderful hero that is John Egbert. You've pulled him out of pitfalls, force fed him ambrosia, and reminded him of crucial myth details. It's like your a god damn child of Athena or Apollo and not a child of one of the terrifying Big Three.

Your most recent quest was having to lead him through the Fields of Asphodel to rescue your third fucking half Dave Strider, son of Hermes. The bitch runs his mouth way too much and yeah sure you may be kind of seeing both of these losers in some weird attempt at polyamory where you hate everyone involved, he does not, you repeat, absolutely does not need to let your dad know theses things.

But you aren't talking about Dave right now, you're talking about John. John, who would be nothing with out you, wouldn't be half the hero, and wouldn't remember to put fucking pants on some days unless you told him too.

As everyone celebrates Dave's return and you sulk in the shadows to watch from a far, you notice how he just glows around people. John's a shitty leader, but he's a natural people person, making him a popular one.

You watch as his hands move rapidly in what you are sure is a grand retelling of sneaking past Cerberus. His face lights up, and he laughs at his own jokes and people laugh with him.You long to take him away somewhere, and do things to him to wipe that smile off his face.

Soon enough he's waving you over enthusiastically, yelling your name. You groan loudly.

Fucking John Egbert, the son of Zues and official pain in your ass.


End file.
